


The worse the passage, the more welcome the port by bob_fish [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic The worse the passage, the more welcome the port by bob_fish</p><p><b>Summary</b>: When he's out of town, he misses Barnaby, but not like this: not so that he can't concentrate long enough to read a street sign, not so he can almost feel the warm lines of Bunny's body pressing against him in bed, not so the smell of cologne on Bunny's skin follows him around like a ghost. Bunny's in London, and Kotetsu is bored and lonely and so horny he feels like it's starting to rot his brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worse the passage, the more welcome the port by bob_fish [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The worse the passage, the more welcome the port](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630592) by [bob_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish). 



**Title** : The worse the passage, the more welcome the port  
 **Author** : bob_fish  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Tiger & Bunny  
 **Character** : Tiger/Bunny  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : When he's out of town, he misses Barnaby, but not like this: not so that he can't concentrate long enough to read a street sign, not so he can almost feel the warm lines of Bunny's body pressing against him in bed, not so the smell of cologne on Bunny's skin follows him around like a ghost. Bunny's in London, and Kotetsu is bored and lonely and so horny he feels like it's starting to rot his brain.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/630592)  
**Length** 0:11:31  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20worse%20the%20passage,%20the%20more%20welcome%20the%20port%20by%20bob_fish.mp3.zip)


End file.
